At present, bread loaves are transported and delivered in stores in stackable trays which are formed of a body of rigid plastic material and which consist of a bottom wall integrally formed with opposite side walls, a rear wall and a front low display wall. The structural configuration of the trays is such that, for a stacked arrangement, they are simply placed one on top of the other, the lower edge of a tray resting on the upper edge of the lower tray.
However, it has been found that, when the trays are loaded with articles and a number of them are stacked, there is a downward sagging force exerted on the bottom wall on the front side thus causing an inward movement of the side walls, which movement is further increased as the number of loaded superposed trays becomes important. One solution being used is to increase the height of the front ribs while another solution is to add a metallic reinforcement in the front wall of the tray.